I Hope the Paperwork Never Ends
by Enna York
Summary: With the court proceedings on how to handle Eren Jaeger coming up after the revelation that he and possibly other people can shift into Titans, the Survey Corps require all the help they can get. Adele Friedman, an officer of the Garrison volunteers her experience in law and a rather unexpected run in with the Lance Corporal while trying to get all her work done.


Levi sighed and braced himself before entering Erwin's office, ever since news of the titan shifter things had become confusing, busy and complicated in the Survey Corps headquarters. Levi was exhausted with his usual tasks and duties, and now there were all of these excess duties. _Though I did agree to looking after the Jaeger brat so I suppose that is my fault_ he thought to himself.

He pushed open the doors and saluted to his senior ranking officer, "Levi Ackerman sir." He stated, as always Erwin waved his hand at him from his desk. Levi relaxed having been told he could be at ease, "I was told to report in Erwin."

Erwin finally glanced up from the papers in hand, "Yes, we currently have a transfer from the Garrison with us. Her name is Adele Friedman, her family has a background in law. We have requested her presence here to help with the situation we are in because of Eren Jaeger." Erwin informed Levi

"She was sent by Pyxis as a favour, whether for Eren or myself I do not know." He added as an afterthought, "She's been working tirelessly since she arrived here early this morning. I'm going over the last of the papers she gave me this morning."

"However, she has several things to discuss with you since you are to be guarding Jaeger. However, she found no time to take a break, I sent her to your room hoping you'd be there before you came to me but I see that she missed you." Erwin continued, "I'd like for you to meet her as soon as possible."

"Why exactly did you send her to my room, I do have an office." Levi scoffed.

Erwin shrugged, "It was getting late and I know you don't enjoy eating in the mess hall so I supposed you would be in your room if you were not with Hanji or myself." He answered.

Levi frowned, "You better hope I don't find her in my room." He responded and stalked out of Erwin's office, he paced to his room. He saw the door open, and on the couch across from his bed he saw a particularly large stack of papers, shifting somewhat forwards he noticed a pair of legs sticking out. Stepping into his room he saw that next to the stack of papers was a young woman-Levi corrected himself she couldn't possibly be more than a girl.

She was sound asleep sitting on the couch various folders and documents in hand, a pen tucked behind her ear. Her hair which must have been neat and orderly this morning was now coming loose from the bun at the base of her neck messy from hours of stressful labour. Levi observed her, perhaps just slightly shorter than him with cinnamon coloured hair that was feathery and long. She was indeed dressed in the Garrison uniform the roses blatantly obvious.

She shifted slightly leaning against the stack of papers with her, they were about to topple and Levi jumped to grab the stack before it toppled over. Carefully he snatched the stack out from under her and placed it on the desk he kept in his room. Her head now rested on the arm of the small red couch.

She looked vaguely familiar to Levi but when he tried to think about it her face just blended in with the hundreds he'd seen in the military. She shifted on the couch rolling to put her back to him, he debated waking her but then remembered the heavy dark circles he saw under her eyes. The poor thing was exhausted and finding her a bed to rest in would take an eternity. Levi sighed and pulled a blanket from his bed, he walked over and tossed it over the sleeping soldier. She mumbled something indiscernible and Levi pretended it was a thank you.

He shut his door and sighed, not caring whether or not the soldier awoke he stripped off his uniform and got changed into his night clothes muttering to himself as he clambered into bed. He rolled to face away from the soldier and just prayed he'd wake up before her in the morning.

When his eyes flickered open the next morning he was glad to see he had in fact woken before the sleeping soldier. With more caution then the night before he grabbed his day clothes and slipped into his attached bathroom, one of the many privileges of being a high ranking officer.

However, after slipping on his pants and shirt he frowned, he was not impressed with his shirt. There appeared to be a slight stain on the collar, if memory served correct it was blood and therefore was not going to come out. Sighing he unbuttoned his shirt and stepped into his room to retrieve a new one.

Adele meanwhile was just waking up from an uncomfortable sleep, she felt cramped her legs and neck sore from an uncomfortable sleeping position. She awoke to see the fabric of a couch; she blinked confused unable to remember where she had fallen asleep.

She heard movement behind her and expected to find someone she could ask for help from, she rolled over and squeaked out in surprise. She rolled over to find a half-naked man she felt a bright blush immediately spring to her face. She was embarrassed but also frightened she couldn't remember how she had fallen asleep or where she was or more importantly who it was she just saw. She rolled back pulling the blanket on her high to try and cover her face.

"I see you're awake now." A cold hard voice came from behind her.

She stayed where she was frozen to the couch in fear, "Excuse me I'm so sorry I didn't mean to intrude." She apologised. Her mind was still racing, the last thing she remembered was waiting for the Lance Corporal, there were legal documents she had to read over with him. She had to explain some court procedures as well, she remembered being exhausted from hauling the last of the documents from his office to his room, Erwin had ordered her to do so. She saw the couch and thought it'd be nice to rest for a moment… _Did I fall asleep in his room? I must have fallen asleep in a stranger's room. And a man's room at that! My parents would disown me if they knew; I'm so ashamed right now!_ Her mind raced but before she began to hyperventilate her thoughts were broken.

"I assume your Adele Freidman?" the cold hard voice came from behind her again.

She nodded her head, "Y-yes I'm Officer Freidman from the Garrison. I was supposed to report to Lance Corporal Ackerman last night to deliver some documentation." She responded to him still unsure of who she was.

She heard fabric shifting but was afraid to turn back around, "It's fine now, I'm dressed. I apologise for my earlier indecency… I was not expecting a visitor last night." The voice continued.

She leapt to her feet then trusting the male, "No the apologises are all mine sir, it was my fault for falling asleep here! I should be the one apologising." She insisted, she blushed embarrassed, "I assume your Lance Corporal Ackerman sir, would I be correct in thinking so?" she asked.

She took the second before he responded to observe him, short neatly trimmed dark hair and hard cold grey eyes, "You would be correct." He responded with his hands on his hips.

She saluted him and he stared at her somewhat confused, "I-um... well.. I" she fumbled for words and then took in a deep breathe to comfort herself, recollected she answered, "I was sent here yesterday evening by Commander Erwin. There are several papers I need you to examine before the court date and then several documents for you to sign."

"I placed them all on your-" she paused to look around the room recalling she had put them beside her but they were not there on the couch, "On your desk. Please read through them immediately and if you have any questions please come to me immediately." She informed him.

Author's rambling space

I was originally intending this to be a short story about how Adele meant to apply to the Survey Corps but a mix up in paperwork got her rejected and sent to the Garrison and got really attached to everyone and decided that she hoped all the paper work she was given would never end-or at least until she got transferred. But I sort of forgot where I was going with this after this one sort of chapter since it's been three years since I've wrote this so I thought Ahh just post it!

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
